My Wolf One Shot
by Mrs.Cena.lover
Summary: Rachel Black comes back to La Push after earning her masters degree. She meets Paul Meraz her little brothers friend and falls in love. This is a one shot with a series of events of Paul and Rachel's relationship.


**Rachel Black and Paul Meraz One Shot. Rachel one of Jake's older sisters and Paul's imprint. Rachel comes back to La Push after getting her masters degree. This is a series of events of Rachel and Paul's relationship starting from their wedding day to the first time they met. This took me a total of seven days I hope you like it, please leave a comment expressing how you felt and if you liked it or not, all comments are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Soul mates...two halves of the same soul joining together in lifes journey" -Author Unknown.<strong>

Rachel took a deep breath as she stood in front of the full length red oak mirror in the back of the church. Her white stain strapless dress reached past her bare feet, the dress' tight along the top forming a heart shape and meeting up on the left with a flower pattern but then flowing downwards. Rachel ran her russet skin colored hands down her dress a smile forming onto her ruby red lips. Today was her day and she shouldn't be nervous, she was going to marry the love of her life and why should she be antsy? Rebecca her twin sister smiled from beside her and gently touched her sister's shoulder "Rachel, it's time to put on the jewelry" she said sweetly to her. Rebecca was happy for her sister, she could see how much Paul loved her, how much he would do anything for her. Rachel nodded her head slightly a bit afraid of messing up her perfectly done hair by Emily. Kim stood holding out Rachel's mothers old wedding necklace, the one she wore on her marriage to Rachel's father. If she could Rachel would tear up but she knew she would be scowled by her best friend Amanda for smudging up the 'master piece' she had made. She reached her hand out and took the white stained necklace with one single heart diamond hanging from it. She gently put it around her neck and hooked it into place, the smile never leaving her face. She gently touched the necklace and whispered "I wish you were here with me mama" her sister had gently touched her arm and smiled at her. Amanda reached out her hand and gently grabbed Rachel's hand, "it's time" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>"my true love hath my heart, and I his" -Phillip Sydney.<strong>

Rachel smiled gently at her boyfriend across the table from her, they were sitting at 'Sue & Emily's Diner' a little diner that Sue Clearwater and Emily Uley had opened up only a year ago. The place was packed with everyone she loved, reaching from her father and brother to Paul's friends. Paul was smiling the whole time which rarely happens when Embry Call and Quil Ateara loved to joke around too much. Paul was eating his pasta and joking around with his best friend since childhood Jared Cameron. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and having fun; even Charlie Swan had come. A pale face from down in Forks, but he was now dating Sue as much as Rachel's father Billy Black had tried to stop it, which proved to be a fail attempt. Jake her little brother, well not so little anymore, had come back to La Push with Renesmee Cullen a 2 year old you could swear she was 10. Renesmee was sitting next to her and Jake and was having a gentle conversation with Claire Young, Emily's 5 year old niece. Rachel gently reached out her hand and brushed Renesmee's bangs out of her eyes, the little girl looked up at her and smiled wide. Rachel couldn't help but smile right back and then turn to Paul who was now starring at her with a grand smile on his face. Emily hollered that the cake was ready, What cake? she didn't know there was going to be cake. Emily rolled it up to the happy couple sitting closer to the edge of the tables they had pushed together. Rachel smiled and looked at the vanilla cake, the blue frosting writin' in cursive. 'Will you marry me Rachel Black?' it had said, Rachel let out a gasp and Paul had gotten out of his seat and got on one knee taking out a small velvet box from his jean pocket "Will you marry me?" he said to her a smile clear on his face. She let out a little gasp defiantly not expecting this, She felt the tears prickle her eyes and nodded her head 'yes, yes" she said still in shock. Paul's smile grew wider if possible and he picked her up and spun his now fiancee in the air. Cheers could be heard all around the tables and Rachel couldn't stop smiling, Paul put the silver diamond ring onto her left ring finger and she admired it; Plain and simple just the way she liked it. Emily started to cut the cake, Rachel lent over and gave Paul a sweet and gentle kiss before grabbing a slice of cake and sitting down. Paul sat down next to her and slung his arm over her shoulder before starting to eat his cake.

* * *

><p><strong>"if i had to choose between breathing and loving you I would use my last breath to say 'I Love You'" -Unknown<strong>

Rachel let out a squeal as Paul splashed her with the cool ocean water. Paul's booming laugh could be heard from the shore where Kim and Emily laid with the other girls, except Leah who was at the cliff jumping with the rest of the guys. Rachel quickly splashed him right back and Paul grabbed her arms pulling her to him. She let out yet another squeal as her body collided with his warm chest. She looked up to see him smiling down at her, boy did she love that smile of his. He was her world and she knew she was his. Paul leaned froward and gently placed his lips on hers for a brief second before pulling back and then kissing her forehead. Rachel wrapped her arms around his torso as his were wrapped gently around her now. "I love you" He said into her salty wet black hair, "And I you" She said into his chest. This was pure bliss to her, two years with this man had gone by fast but yet so slow and amazing. Rachel gently pressed her lips to his bare chest and turned her head to see Quil gently pick up a 5 year old Claire as she ran towards the water. Claire started to kick and holler and went to bite Quil, this caused Rachel to laugh and soon Paul joined in. Her heart swelled just hearing the deep laugh of his, she wrapped her arms a little more tighter and he rubbed her back "I love you Rachel Black, always and forever" he said, "even if I was an ugly duck?" she whispered knowing he could hear her "even then" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>"find someone worth your tears, worth your laughter, worth your heart and that loves you as much as you love them." -Unknown.<strong>

"Honestly Paul learn to at least put away the plates when your down eating out my whole fridge" Rachel said giggling as Paul stood at the kitchen door with a innocent smile on his face, strawberry cream at the corner of his lips. "Come on babe i dont eat EVERYTHING in the fridge" he said making his way over to the table where she was putting the plates in a pile and putting them into the sink. He grabbed some of them and helped her out, as she turned on the water in the sink Paul stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips and placed his head on her shoulders. He watched as she started to wash the dishes and he hummed a slow love song into her ear. Rachel smiled wide, Paul's warmth gently sending her into a soothing relaxation. "Babe dry the dishes for me?" she said gently a pure smile on her face. "Do I have too?" Paul whined and pressed his lips onto her neck, Rachel sighed but not of frustration "yes, please Paul" she said to him. "Alright fine but i get a kiss afterwords" he stated and grabbed the wash cloth off of its hook. Rachel watched as he grabbed the top plate from the clean pile and started to dry it off with the red and white checkered fabric. She squeezed the soap liquid into her hand and started to wash them, trying to get out the smell of dirty dishes. Paul had finished his last plate by the time she was done drying her hands, "Now can I get that kiss?" he asked her leaning towards her. "Hmmm, i dont know.." she said with a smirk on her face, Paul growled playfully at her and reached out to grab her waist. Rachel quickly stepped out of Paul's reach and giggled, Paul let out another growl but his eyes showed that he was not mad. She quickly ran out of the kitchen and into the living room where her dad and Charlie Swan were watching a baseball game. Both men looked up as the 24 year old ran past them down the hallway, she could hear them chuckling as Paul's heavy foot steps seemed to be getting closer. Rachel made a sharp turn and open her bedroom door, quickly shutting it in the face of a smiling Paul. "Ha! your too slow!" she yelled through the door, she let out another giggle and she could hear Paul laughing from on the other side of the door "Oh come on babe! just one kiss!" he whined and tried to open the door. "Nope!" she giggled, "Whyyyy not?" he asked amusement clear in his voice. "Because I love another" Rachel said another giggle escaping her lips, Paul let out a gasp and barked out "Who could that be babe?" "...Justin Bieber..." she replied in a whisper. Paul could still hear her and let out a growl "Dont even joke about that babe" he said trying to put a serious voice on but failing towards the end. Rachel let out another giggle and opened the door, "Come here" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face down and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>"If you hide, I'll seek for you. If you're lost, I'll search for you. If you leave, I'll wait for you. If they try to take you away from me, I'll fight for you. Cause I never want to lose someone I love." -...<strong>

Rachel laid her head on Paul's bare chest and looked up at the clear skies of La Push, a rare thing here. Paul's arms were wrapped around her small frame and he was looking up as well. "Paul, do you think mama would be happy with me?" Rachel asked him as she watched a cloud roll by. "Why wouldn't she be babe? you are beautiful, caring, sweet, classy and a great cook. your mom would be so proud of you" he said to her his face and voice showing he meant each and every word. "i hope she is" she whispered and closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. Paul gently sat them up and pulled her into his lap, she buried her face into the crock of his neck and let the tears flow. Paul gently rubbed her back "Rachel please don't cry. She's watching over you, i bet she's smiling right now" he said sweetly to her as he rocked them back and forth. Rachel didn't stop though she missed her mother and even though she wanted to smile he couldn't find herself to. "Babe, smile please" he said as he put her infront of him. Rachel mustered up a weak smile, she could see the pain and worry in Paul's eyes as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "come on babe i want a real smile" he said softly to her. Rachel felt the corners of her lips twitch into a full smile, he smiled back at her and kissed her forehead "you feeling better babe?" he asked her. "yeah, i'm glad your in my life" she said to him and laid her head on his shoulder inhaling his musky scent, pine trees and dirt.

* * *

><p><strong>"Love will always find you, don't you go looking for love"<strong>

"Jacob Black where the hell are the keys!" Rachel hissed into the phone, she was planing on going down to Port Angels to go shopping with an old friend from La Push. She had been back for 2 weeks now and Jacob was busy off doing things that she wasn't allowed to know. Of course since her own dad had told her not to dig into it she didn't, she respected her father too much to stick her nose into her little brothers business. "Rach, look i'm kinda busy and I took the truck I had to drop dad off at Charlie's i'll send one of the guys to drop it off for you" Jake said through the phone as he paced around the Cullen house. "Jake, I. Hate. You." She said into the phone before slamming it shut and letting out a groan, typical freaking Jacob! she yelled in her head. "might as well wait now" she said to herself as she made her way to the couch. "Stupid table, stupid truck, stupid Jake, stupid everything" she yelled out as her foot had smashed against the wooden coffee table. Ugh, Katelyn would be pissed if she was going to be late! Finally after what felt like forever but was only about 20 minutes the front door opened. Rachel looked up and saw the most beautiful man before her. His black hair wet from the pouring rain outside, his eyes were a dark brown and you could see the annoyance in them. His nose was crooked by was adorable, his mouth was in a thin line and his ears were perked up, he was shirt less and Rachel could see the perfect six pack that made her want to drool. His arms were tight in fist, his gym shorts hung dangerously low on his hips and she could see the deep V making its way into them. She bit her lip and got up, "Um, you must be Jake's friend. thanks for bringing the truck..." "Paul" he said roughly to her and then handed her the keys, he looked down at her for he was a head taller then her just like Jake. When his dark brown eyes met her lighter brown eyes he froze and a familiar glint in his eyes showed. "Um, would you, like a lift, home?" Rachel asked a bit nervous, his stare was starting to maker her blush, "Oh um, no thanks I've gotta run, but it was nice meeting you, Rachel right?" he said as she nodded "I'll see you again?" he asked as both of them made their way out the door. She locked the front door and turned towards him "Of course, your Jake's friend you're welcome here anytime Paul" she said softly. Paul's face broke into a huge smile and he waved to her as he started to walk down the street "Bye Rachel!" he yelled causing Rachel to giggle. Coming back to La Push was the best thing that happened to her as it looked.


End file.
